gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Out-BURST
Out-BURST (アウトBURST) is a co-op racing video game developed and published by Multisoft. The game features racing battles between Turbons, transforming into automobiles to compete. The game was first revealed at the E3 2017 Event and was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC on May 12 2018. Gameplay Taking inspiration from Blur, Out-BURST is a racing game where various players race each other to the finish, using a few power-ups to assist them along the way. Depending on what character the player races against or tags along with in team races, they will have their own racing styles, power-up choices, match types, locales and cars. Players can gain "Burst Points" from performing a wide variety of stunts, using specific items, or placing higher among other racers. Players can use these Burst Points to buy items at the "Out-BURST Store," where they can buy car parts for their Turbon, as well as upgraded versions of some items. Multiplayer Online multiplayer is split into regular and ranked game types. Each of these match types goes through a rotation of several maps, which change every two hours. In ranked games, players gain or drop ranks based on consecutive wins and losses, ranging from C- to S+. Having a higher rank increases the amount of Burst Points earned after each win. There are various rulesets used for online matches. Challenge Race is the default ruleset for regular matches, while ranked matches rotate between Battle Race, BURST Team, and Stuntmaster. *Challenge Race is the default mode for regular matches, in which racers simply compete against each other to the finish line. Any racer who places from 3rd to 1st is the winner. *Battle Race is a survival-style mode where racers try to reach the goal while also disposing of their opponents. A racer wins if they have reached the goal in time or made the most defeats when the timer reaches zero. *BURST Team, in which two teams compete in a series of special races, such as collecting special items or drifting the longest. The winner is the team which manages to gain the most points altogether. *Stuntmaster is specified as a special type of mode where instead of simply reaching the goal to win, racers try to outlast each other by performing the most stunts. Campaign Motor Scrapyard is the game's single player campaign in which players are recruited by scientist Doctor Honda to reclaim the parts for the Strato Co. Building, an essential part of the Turbons' hometown Burstown, from the Motorians. Players use a default car form for this mode, which can be enhanced with upgrades or power-ups by collecting Hyper Parts scattered across each course. The goal of each level is to navigate through enemies and obstacles to reach the goal at the end. Each level also contains a hidden "wheel fire" which reveals backstories and lore surrounding the setting of Out-BURST. After clearing all levels in an area, players races against a boss to proceed to the next area. Multiplayer Tracks *Jac Circuit *Infinite Loops *Cherry Forest *Phoenix Airport *Dodger Boot Camp *Mini Hills *Jaguar Bridge *Oddi-C Coliseum *Rover Resort *Chef Roulette's Plaza *Museum Giugiaro *Porsche Pit *Fjord Peak *Boo-Ick Mansion *Jeepers' Creepers *Volvo-Cano Characters Protagonists *Turbons *Soldier #9 Secondary *May & Nia *Flaky *Doctor Honda *Wagger the Dog *Matsuda *Hyun & Dai *Tsubi *Akira C. Antagonists *Motorians *Psycho Cyclist Category:Multisoft Category:Racing Games Category:Co-op Category:Multiplayer Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games